Forget Me Not
by Blitzindite
Summary: He tilted his head at the newest photo. A cheerful man in a red hood and blue mask. He was smiling, posing for the camera. Something tugged at the back of his mind. There was something familiar about this one. What? What was so familiar? He was brave, and happy, standing tall. He looked ready to take on the world. (Mirror Universe)


**Warnings: **_Amnesia, Dehumanization, Abuse, Brainwashing, Stockholm Syndrome  
_Characters: Jackieboy Man, Dr. Schneeplestein_  
Mirror AU_

_(( my hand slipped, so here's some sad Mirror!Jackie stuff from before he was turned into Henrik's attack dog. sorry, man- ))_

* * *

Cuts and bruises scattered his pale form, ribs sharp under his fingertips, eyelids heavy. Shackles weighed his wrists down, a shock collar cold and tight against his throat. He could barely hold his head up as Doctor spoke. He couldn't understand what Doctor said, he was speaking German again, but he knew the tone far too well.

What had he done wrong this time? He watched the heavy chains around him. He couldn't look Doctor in the eye. He couldn't see the disappointment.

Doctor squatted on the other side of his cell door. No, not his cell. Doctor's cell. He didn't own anything. Doctor was kind for allowing him such a large space. The Other would have given him far less.

"I say: 'What is your name?'" Doctor growled.

He flinched; he hadn't been paying attention. Doctor had had to repeat himself.

"Well?"

Name? Name? He…did have one, didn't he? Of course he did. Everyone had a name. The Other kept calling him Dog, but that wasn't a name. It was a nickname. He should be grateful to have a nickname.

Doctor had called him something before…before what? He couldn't remember, now. What was the name Doctor had used?

He opened his mouth, furrowed his brows, shook his head. "I…"

Name. What's my name?

"I-I don't… I can't…"

He curled in on himself. He needed to answer Doctor. He didn't want Doctor to be angry.

"Very good."

Surprise caused his breath to hitch and he risked a peek. Doctor looked pleased.

"Who do you remember?"

He could only shake his head. "You. Th-the Other. The Robot."

"Very good."

He swallowed, rubbing his hands over his bare arms. His fingers caught old scabs and irritated new wounds. The cell was so cold.

"Now—" Doctor grabbed something off one of the counters in his lab and sat on the floor just on the other side of the cell door. The thing was a folder, and from the folder he pulled a photo, "—do you recognize this man?"

A long black coat, bandaged eyes, blood tracks down his cheeks. His teeth were bared and he swung an aluminum bat at the Robot. He shook his head. "…No." He swallowed, hunched his shoulders. "A-am I supposed to?"

No answer. Had Doctor not wanted to hear that? He wanted to know. He _needed _to know. Was Doctor upset with him?

Another photo. The man in it looked almost normal, but his ears ended at points and his bared teeth revealed too-sharp canines, just like the Other's. A kitchen knife with three chips along the blade was gripped tightly in his hand. "…I don't know," he murmured. Why was Doctor asking about these strange men?

A third. A grinning man. He looked so incredibly _happy_, leaned in close to the camera, laughing. He wore headphones, his hair an obnoxious green, and his eyes…they were almost the same color as Doctor's. But his were warm and joyful and welcoming; Doctor's were cold enough to freeze a man in their place.

He shook his head. He didn't know the man. A part of him wished he did.

"Good… Good." Doctor was…he was smiling. Relief settled over him. Maybe…maybe that would be a good thing for him? "One more…"

He tilted his head at the newest photo. A cheerful man in a red hood and blue mask. He was smiling, posing for the camera.

"I…"

Something tugged at the back of his mind. There was something familiar about this one. What? What was so familiar? He was brave, and happy, standing tall. He looked ready to take on the world.

He hesitated, maybe for too long. "Do I…know that one? H-he seems—" he cut himself off and ducked his head low.

Doctor's smile had disappeared. It was replaced by a scowl at his fingers tightened; the crinkling of the photo within them made him flinch.

"He is proof," Doctor growled, "that I had not done a good enough job with you."


End file.
